There are known related-art electric driving devices including an electric motor for outputting assist torque to a steering of a vehicle, and a control device for controlling drive of the electric motor, in which the control device is mounted on the electric motor (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In an electric power steering device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a control unit serving as the control device is arranged on an axis line of a rotation shaft of the electric motor, and is fixed to the electric motor. In this case, a power feeding portion of the electric motor and a joining portion of the control unit are joined to each other inside a housing or a case with screws, which are driven through an opening portion formed in the housing, the case, or in both the housing and the case.
Also in an electric power steering device disclosed in Patent Literature 2, similarly to Patent Literature 1, the control device is arranged on the axis line of the rotation shaft of the electric motor, and is fixed to the electric motor. Note that, in Patent Literature 2, in a process of combining the control device and the electric motor, a motor terminal extending from the electric motor toward the control device in parallel to an axis line direction of the rotation shaft is press-fitted to a control device output terminal formed on an extension line of the motor terminal, to thereby achieve a pressure contact state. In this manner, a power feeding portion of the electric motor and the control device are joined to each other.